1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display posts as used for decorative purposes, such as drive markers at the juncture between private drives and public right-of ways and, more particularly, to a universal display post onto which various accessories can be selectively mounted to perform desired functions.
2. Background Art
It is common to see decorative, upright posts mounted adjacent to walks and driveways. In some instances, these posts perform only an aesthetic function. Similar structures are often used to support lights, mail boxes, planters, signage which may incorporate information relating to addresses, party identification, directions, etc.
Typically, each mounting post, whether constructed in situ or as a unit which is brought to an installation site in a partially or fully completed state, is designed with a dedicated function. In the case of a permanent installation, the mounting post may be formed using one, or a combination, of brick, stone, and wood. The mounting post then has a functional component or components, such as a light, mail box, signage, etc., fixedly incorporated therein.
In some settings, non-permanent mounting post structures are desired. As one example, in new developments, such mounting posts may be used to identify builder or realtor information. It is common to see signage installed utilizing a metal frame with projecting stakes which can be pressed into the ground to hold the frame and sign in place. These signs are desirable from the standpoint that they represent a minimal investment and can be readily installed and removed. However, they are generally unsightly and may not convey the desired image, as in an upscale development.
Alternatively, this type of signage may be supported on simple wooden or metal posts which are anchored in the ground. The anchoring can be accomplished as simply as by forming a hole, and compacting dirt around the inserted post end. Alternatively, for a more rigid installation, concrete can be used to fix the inserted post end in the hole. When the utility of the signage is exhausted, the mounting post is removed. Again, this type of mounting system, while having definite functional advantages, may not have the level of aesthetic appeal that is desirable in certain environments. Further, it may be difficult to remove the inserted end of the mounting post from the ground. This may result in the shortcut of cutting off the mounting posts at ground level, which leaves a potentially obstructive component in place.
A still further known alternative, to those discussed above, is the use of an above ground support, which may be nothing more than a flat base made of plywood, or the like, to which a sign mounting frame is attached. This system generally offers the least stability of the above systems and is prone to being tipped or relocated by a significant wind force.
Another problem with non-permanent mounting post installations is that they often must be constructed and installed to meet local ordinances focused on aesthetic and safety issues, with the latter arising from the questionable integrity of non-permanent mounts. As a result of these regulations, a decision may be made to avoid using mounting posts in environments where they are desired. Alternatively, a more permanent construction may be utilized which eventually is removed, involving a potentially significant cost and effort.
A mounting post, with a fixed functional aspect, that is installed on site in a completed, or partially completed, state, may present problems in terms of storage and transportation. For example, a mounting post having a cantilevered arm to support a mail box, if packaged in a square container, leaves a significant amount of dead space in the container. This may result in excessive storage requirements both in inventorying and transporting the item.
A further problem with dedicated types of systems is that purveyors thereof must keep on hand different dedicated configurations incorporating the desired functional features. For example, mounting posts with lights and mounting posts with mail boxes are generally separately displayed in stores and separately inventoried in the stores or warehouses. Inventory control then becomes a significant issue as a purveyor must attempt to predict anticipated demand for each type of system. As additional features are developed, inventory problems are aggravated.
It is also known to adorn mail boxes on mounting posts with foliage. While this may significantly improve the appearance of the mounting post and mail box, the foliage generally involves high maintenance. Winds and warm weather tend to promote evaporation of water in the soil sustaining the foliage. If the water is not frequently replenished, the foliage may become unsightly.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a mounting post base, a first accessory that is removably mountable in an operative position to the mounting post base to perform a first function, and a second accessory that is removably mountable in an operative position to the mounting post base in place of the first accessory to perform a second function. The first and second accessories can be selectively mounted to the mounting post base, one in place of the other, to perform a desired function.
In one form, the mounting post base has at least first and second stackable parts, with the first mounting post base part having a first height. The mounting post base has a second height that is greater than the first height with the second mounting post base part stacked on the first mounting post base part. The first accessory can be attached to the first mounting post base part with the second mounting post base part separated from the first mounting post base part.
The first accessory may be a bird bath.
The mounting post base may have a downwardly facing surface for engaging a subjacent surface to maintain the mounting post base in an operative position on the subjacent surface.
The mounting post base may have a hollow chamber with a flowable material therein.
The flowable material might be at least one of gravel, fertilizer, sand, soil and water.
Concrete may be poured into the hollow chamber.
The mounting post base may have an external surface and a receptacle for a planting medium at the external surface of the mounting post base.
The planting medium may be provided in the receptacle with foliage in turn planted in the planting medium.
The mounting post base may have a peripheral wall and a hollow chamber within the peripheral wall. An opening in the peripheral wall communicates between the receptacle and the hollow chamber.
A contiguous supply of planting medium may be provided between the receptacle and the hollow chamber.
The combination may further include a reservoir for water within the peripheral wall and a conduit for communicating water from the reservoir to soil within the hollow chamber.
In one form, the mounting post base has a top and bottom and the reservoir is defined by a wall structure which is exposed at the top of the mounting post base.
The first accessory may be an illumination source, with the second accessory being a three-dimensional sculpture. The illumination source may be solar powered.
The combination may further include a solar energy collector.
The first accessory may be a mail box.
In one form, the first accessory consists of a first elongate bar which extends through the peripheral wall on the mounting post base with the first elongate bar in an operative position and there is plaque supported on the first elongate bar with information thereon in the form of at least one of words, numbers, a picture, and a logo.
The second accessory may be a second elongate bar that is shorter than the first elongate bar and extends through the peripheral wall on the mounting post base in place of the first elongate bar.
In one form, one of the accessories is a plaque with information thereon in the form of at least one of words, numbers, a picture, and a logo.
An illumination source may be provided for the plaque.
In one form, an access opening is provided through the peripheral wall of the mounting post base and there is a closure element that is movable selectively between a) an open position wherein access to the hollow chamber can be gained through the access opening and b) a closed position.
A receptacle may be provided which can be selectively placed into and removed from the hollow chamber through the access opening.
The first accessory may be an ashtray.
The combination may further include a switch for activating a remotely situated device.
The combination may further include a sound transmitter.
The combination may further include a transmitter for generating a signal to a location remote from the mounting post base.
The combination may further include an anchoring element on the mounting post base to which the end of an elongate element can be tied.
The combination may further include a sensorwhich is capable of detecting the presence of an object in the vicinity of the mounting post base.
A speaker system may project a prerecorded message as an incident of detecting the presence of an object in the vicinity of the mounting base.
An illumination source may be provided on a flexible element, which allows light from the illumination source to be selectively directed around the mounting post base.
In one form, the combination further includes a processor with data that can be selectively accessed by a user at the mounting post base.
In one form, one of the accessories consists of at least one arm that is removably attached to the mounting post base and which in an operative position on the mounting post base defines in conjunction with the mounting post base a crucifix shape.